A Father's Love
by Elizabeth Shepard
Summary: The first time each of Bruce's sons call him dad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The first time each of Bruce's sons called him dad. Family oriented, not slash. I own nothing DC.

 **Dick Grayson:**

It was easy to say that Batman was officially pissed off. Robin was out of his sight for ten seconds in a fight, and when Batman turned around, he was gone.

 _Stupid._ Bruce thought to himself. _Stupid and careless._ He began to think back to the fight. _He didn't even cry out._ Did that mean he was already dead? _No. He's smart. He's okay._

After searching all night, he had finally gotten a signal from Robin's tracker. _Knew it. Boy's smarter than they give him credit for._ An old warehouse. He'll deal with Sionis later, but for now he's content to knock around the scoundrels who thought they could take his son. Robin is by his side, fighting side by side with him, seconds later.

Now only the ring leader is left, as Robin is tying up the thugs. And suddenly there are thoughts in Bruce's mind. Not Batman, but Bruce, the father of the 12 year old they took from him.

 _They took my son. Could have done horrible things. Could have_ _ **killed him.**_

And then Batman is beating him. Tunnel vision and instinct take over and he loses control. The man is on the ground and nothing he says is registering. But Robin's voice does.

"Dad, stop!" Dick places his hand on Bruce's gauntlet. "You win. I called the GCPD, let's go."

Back at the Cave

Bruce had said nothing on the way home. The only sign of emotion was the tenseness in his muscles. As they exited the batmobile, he did not glance at his son. He stalked over to the computer while Robin changed into Dick Grayson. After eating alone, he found himself lying on a couch reading a book for his English assignment. A few minutes later, his father entered and took a seat on the opposite sides of the couch.

 _Don't ask Grayson, it's not a conversation you want to have._ But he had to know.

"Look, Bruce-" Before Dick could ask why he'd done it, Bruce cut him off.

"You called me dad."

Oh. _Oh._

"Well, that's what you are right?" And Dick flashes that cocky grin with a hint of mischief that makes the JLA squirm. But Bruce can't help smiling back because this is _his son_ and that's his smile. And in that moment Dick understands why Bruce did it.

 _Because he's my dad._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter includes major angst and mentioned previous character death (if you don't know what happened to Jason Todd I suggest you look it up otherwise this won't make any sense). Don't like don't read and as much as I wish I did, I own nothing DC.

 **Jason Todd:**

Bruce internally sighed, afraid that if he moved the slightest his second eldest would somehow know he'd been standing in front of his apartment door. They had never been on good terms since Jason's return, but that didn't expel him from the family. And since his family consisted of costumed, paranoid flying creatures, the fact that no one had seen or heard from or been shot at by the Red Hood in almost a week, Dick and Alfred had finally convinced him (because who can say no to that combination?) to check up on Jason. The memory played back in his mind.

 _"Why can't you two go? You're both so much….better at that than me."_

 _Dick scoffed. "Because Bruce, he'd see it as an insult." An eyebrow raised in question._

 _Thankfully, Alfred came to his rescue. "What Master Dick means is that Jason will see it as neglect on your part."_

Thinking back, that had been where Bruce lost the argument, despite the fact they still argued for another ten minutes about it. He raised a hand to knock but hesitated. And rolled his eyes. _I'm the Batman and I can't even speak to my son._

A scream woke him out of his self-pity. Barging through the door, he ran to the sound of Jason crying out.

"No, no, no. Stop, stop it please."

As Bruce entered the bedroom, he saw Jason thrashing on the bed, eyes clenched tight but tears still managing to fall. Bruce was at his son's side in seconds, pulling him upright against him. He leaned them back against the headboard and muttered reassurances as Jason's breathing became steadier and the hands that clenched his shirt and arm slowly let up, but did not release.

Jason looked up at Bruce, and instantly Bruce wished he hadn't. The only other time Jason had looked so broken was when he had picked up the lifeless body in the rubble.

"Dad…" Jason's voice was hoarse and timid. "Dad don't let him take me away again. Please, please, please-"

"Hush, son. He's not here, and he's never going to take you from me again."

But it was as if the words fell on deaf ears. "I'm sorry Dad I'll be better just please don't send me away, he'll get me there, Dad please don't let him…" And suddenly Jason was gasping for breath again and Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"Relax Jay, it's ok. He's not here, I promise. It's just you and me."

Father and son.

Jason's breathing had slowed down again and Bruce released the breath he had been holding.

"Go to sleep Jay, you need it."

A hand curled around his shirt again. "No. You won't be here and Dick won't come and Alfred's too busy and I can't go home."

Home. He'd called the manor home. And with that Bruce was helping him out of bed and to the car he had parked outside. "Come on Jay, we're going home."

Back at the Manor.

To say Dick and Alfred had been surprised was an understatement. But Alfred had immediately gone to get a cold cloth and Dick helped Bruce take Jason up to his old room. Stripping him of his boots and jacket, Dick then snuggled into Jason, whispering things he used to tell him before the accident. Bruce gave them some space but stayed in the room. When Alfred appeared with the cold cloth, Dick took over and Alfred moved to Bruce's side.

"Might I inquire as to why you are smiling, Master Bruce?"

"He called me dad."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N In this particular chapter, Tim is like 14 or 15. Sadly I do not own Tim and his brilliant mind, or anything DC.

 **Tim Drake:**

There was no mistaking the brilliance of Tim Drake. A born genius with his moral compass pointing to the good side, he excels as a high school student and future heir of Wayne ENT. and as Red Robin. This shows in his ability to tutor those in his calculus class and in his leadership of the Teen Titans. So yes, there was no mistaking the brilliance of Tim Drake.

That is, unless you're a rather snobbish and unnecessarily snarky calculus teacher at Gotham Academy. Then, you do mistake his brilliance for cheating off the teacher's favorite rich kid, Carter Harrison. This particular teacher, Mr. Sterling, is also the reason Bruce Wayne was called out of a meeting with Lex Corp (because when are they not trying to poach a contract from WE?) and had to appear at Tim's classroom after school. He met Tim outside the door.

"Bruce I didn't cheat I swear, I just read the chapter early because I couldn't go out." It was true; Tim had been benched from patrol due to a sprained wrist.

Bruce placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "It's alright Tim, I believe you." Tim visibly relaxed and gave a small smile. Unfortunately the moment was short lived, as there was an obnoxious sneer from behind them.

" _Mr. Drake._ " A pause as they turned to look at Mr. Sterling. And an obnoxious grin followed. "Why hello Mr. Wayne, do come in, please."

They took a seat by the teacher's desk as Mr. Sterling launched into his obviously rehearsed speech about Tim's cheating.

"…So as you can clearly see, Mr. Wayne, _Mr. Drake_ , clearly cheated off of Mr. Harrison." Neither of the two Waynes missed the sneer at Tim's name and the utter purring that went with Carter's. Nor had Bruce failed to notice that Ms. Harrison, recently widowed, had attended the last charity ball with Mr. Sterling, and the look she had given Tim as she praised her son. "I have already proposed to the principal that _Mr. Drake_ be suspended," Tim's head shot up, eyes wide, glancing at Bruce. "And further investigation should be done by the school committee to discuss expulsion."

Tim's eyes widened even more so. As did Mr. Sterling's subtle smile. Bruce clasped his hands together on the desk.

"I see. Yet I assume Principal Saunders insisted you speak with me regardless?" The smile lessened.

"Yes. Dr. Saunders advocated on _Mr. Drake's_ behalf, as did his science professor. But I assure you I-"

"No, Mr. Sterling, _I assure you_ that _my son, Tim Drake-Wayne,_ is not a cheater. He had extra time Tuesday and chose to continue his math studies. Just as you chose to continue studying Ms. Harrison that night."

"I beg your pardon Mr. Wayne?"

"I could only assume you two were discussing her husband's finances and how to handle them appropriately; there is a business degree on the wall behind you." Yes, in fact, Mr. Sterling was a failed business man. His accounting was flawless, but his people skills were less than lacking.

Mr. Sterling, ever the dear in headlights, began stuttering. "Well, oh, I-"

"Surely a respectable man like you wouldn't make advances so soon after poor Jonathon's death."

"N-no, of course not Mr. Wayne. My apologies. I was unaware that _Mr. Drake_ ha-"

"Drake- _Wayne._ "

"Mr. Drake-Wayne had read ahead."

"Then the issue has been resolved and I may return to my meeting?"

"Of course Mr. Wayne, I'm terribly sorry."

"Come on Tim, as _heir_ to _Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprises,_ you should sit in on the meeting. "

Tim's smile could not have bigger. As they entered the car, Tim finally let his excitement show.

"You owned him Dad, the look on his-"And suddenly Tim paused, the look on _his_ face now mirroring the one Mr. Sterling had worn. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Tim it's ok. I'd never try to replace your father but you're my son. You have been since you put on the cape."

"I love my father, but I think that's all he is to me. My father, the man who sired me. But you're my dad. You've taught me so much about the world and you're the person who I'd choose to confide in. If, if that's ok with you."

Bruce smiled. Tim was always concerned with other people's wants and needs. "Of course it's ok Tim." Bruce ruffled Tim's hair and pulled him into a one arm hug.

Tim smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks dad."

So when they entered WE, they stood side by side, and conquered the Lex Corp. executives together, and later the criminals of Gotham as Batman and Red Robin. As father and son.


End file.
